my father is WHO
by illusion the killer
Summary: My name is Holli and This is my story of my adventures of me, my father and a few others so delve into my story to find out who they are and what its like being me. Not the best at summery but please leave a like review and follow if it is to your liking updates may be slow cause life seems to hate my guts leaving me unable to update as often as I want to.
1. prologue

prologue

There is a world not to different from our own where there lived a girl with a loving family. A mother, a sister, and a loving father. She was 16 years old and 5'3.

She had long black hair that went to her mid back and her eyes were a foggy gray blue, but in the light a piercing silver which also shows when she is angry. She was in her room filled with posters of bloody and gory scenes. A bed with wolf blankets and black pillows, a desk in the corner with pictures of people dying and burning even creepypastas killing some of them.

Right now she was on her bed drawing one of her favorite creepypastas, slenderman, fighting the infamous Jeff the Killer when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it seeing her dad ,Dwayne Brown, she looked at him and asked "what is it dad?" Her dad stood at a height of 5'11 with the same eyes as her. Tanned brown skin, brown ear length hair, a few tattoos that show the names of his family. Her mother Amanda Brown stood at 5'7 with light tanned colored skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. She looked mad and Wayne looked that way as well. He looked at her and said "Holli I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. ok?" Holli narrowed her eyes and said angry as tears started to fall down her face "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING DADDY WHY?"

She looked ready to kill someone. At that moment he looked at Amanda. "because I have to. I'm sorry Holli I really am" He looked at her and smiled. As her mom turned around her dad gave her a necklace. When she looked at it she saw it was an x through a circle. She realized it was the slenderman symbol but also a jack in the box that looked as if the color had been drained from it and that it could open if she wanted it to. She looked at him she put her arms around his neck and began to cry soon after her dad started to leave as she looked at her mother in hatred as she watched him leave when she could not see him she went inside and slammed her bedroom door and locked it not coming out for the rest of the weekend.


	2. school part 1

school part one

time skip Monday 5:00am start of school~

Holli woke up and got ready for school when she saw her sister timberli dalynn brown she was 15 years old 5'2 brown hair and hazel eyes and had lightly tanned skin she looked at her sister and smiled at her 'hey sis '(I have called her that all my life so if you don't like we'll get over it I say it in sisterly love) 'hey holli' she yawned and went to get ready I grabbed my bag with my School supplies and art stuff in it and said

' I'm off to school' and got on the bus as it came to her stop and got on inside she saw many kids all of which she did not know and did not care what happened to them they could die for all she cared she saw some empty and sat down as she saw timberli get on and sit next to her as she got her sketchpad out and started back on her picture of slenderman and jeff when she saw some girls who she knew she would hate as she finished her picture she put it away as they came over.

~Holli's pov~

As I woke up I looked at the calender seeing it had been nearly a year since my dad left I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans , a shirt that had a skull with a gun next to its head saying 'make me mad hope you like death' , a white hoodie and a pair of black sketchers I put my lower back long black hair into a ponytail the necklace dad gave me a knife that I got for my birthday it had an obsidian blade a gold dragon helt real ruby eyes and a wolf's tooth in it i grabbed it in case I need it or I need to kill someone finally got my phone and headphones and I headed for the bus when I got on I sat down in some empty seats I saw sis get on and sit next to me I ignored her and got back to my sketch when I got finished we got to a stop when

I saw three girls get on the bus they looked like they had fake breasts they all had blond hair and blue eyes and we're all 4'9 from what I could tell as I looked at them overall I knew i would hate them I looked at my sister then put on my music which is something I love to listen to and make to pass the time. When they saw us they came over and sneared at us the first one of the group who I thought was the leader of them came up to me and said 'what are you two freaks doing in our seats 'I looked at them with a blank face while my sister had a look of fear on hers I looked at the girl and said in a low voice as my eyes slowly started to turn silver 'I don't give a damn if this is your seat or not you can hike it for all I care' she looked at me her face showing anger and went to slap me but I caught her a wrist before she could even get close to my face I looked at them my eyes turning fully silver and I pushed her away as I just looked out of the window out of the corner of my eye I saw her leave but not before saying ' this is not over just you wait ' what the girl didn't know was that I was 3 steps ahead of her and 2 grades ahead.

Time skip ~ at school

When we got to school we got off the bus with the other kids I waited for my sister and then we headed for the front deck to ask for our timetables I had (in this order) math, history, art, lunch, music, literature, science , and p.e . sis had math, music, history, lunch science, literature and p.e so we went to our math classes.

I sat down near the back row beside the window and being the new kid here did not help me in the slightest when I sat down I got out my books and my sketchpad I started to draw what I saw outside when a girl who had black hair green eyes and pale skin came up to me and watched me draw I looked at her and said 'can I help you' she looked at me and smiled and sat down next to me and said 'you're a really good artist' I nodded in thanks and kept drawing ' i'm Lydia by the way' she said as I looked out the window when I saw a figure but it disappeared before I could get a good look at it I shook my head and looked back at my drawing which was almost done 'holli' she looked up at me 'huh' i looked at her from the corner of my eye 'my name it's holli' she smiled 'oh that's a nice name holli ' I nodded my head when the teacher came in and so the class started after i introduced myself and hell began


End file.
